


Double Bluff

by tanarill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Halloween Costumes, Silly, Trick or Treating, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Double bluffs only work of people who understand the concept of bluffing.





	Double Bluff

Earlier:

“Danny, are you sure you should be trick-or-treating as Danny Phantom?” Sam had asked. “Aren’t you worried someone will figure it out?”

“No big deal,” said Danny. “No will ever suspect me of being Danny Phantom if I dress as Danny Fenton dressed as Danny Phantom. It’s the perfect costume!”

Now:

“Dad! It’s me! Your son!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I forgot to post this on Friday. This is less seasonal than it was! But still semi-seasonal.
> 
> This has been the weirdest week, you guys, and it is still only Monday.


End file.
